Breaking A Fall
by gaia09
Summary: After Sokka breaking up with Toph and insulting her, Toph vowed to never cry again. But she really wants to let out the feelings inside. And she seeks advise from a friend whom she considers 'more than a friend'. Who's that friend? Aang. It's TAANG! DUH!


**Breaking A Fall**

The gang landed on a clearing for the night. After setting up camp, Sokka invited Toph to some place else. Toph obliged gladly.

Thirty minutes have passed and they still didn't come back. The young Avatar stood up and rubbed some dirt off of his pants. "Aang..." Katara asked her friend. "Where are you going?"

Aang looked at the young waterbender with worried grey orbs. But the truth is, something really hid behind it stealthfully. "I just want to check up on them" Aang said half-truthfully. He avoided the gaze of Katara's blue eyes.

"You do know that they're still... you know..." Katara said but then trailed off. "...together. Or something like that."

"I still hadn't forgotten about that" Aang said in a low uneasy voice.

"Sorry."

Aang ignored what Katara said and took off. Momo climbed on his shoulder but Aang put him down gently. Katara picked up Momo and looked at Aang's walking figure.

As he was wandering through the woods, he heard two voices talking. One was a girl's and the other boy's. "That's them alright" Aang whispered to himself. He walked behind a bush and saw the Water Tribe warrior and the young earthbender talking. More like bickering.

"Toph..." a sigh was then heard. "I don't know how to tell you this but--"

"You're breaking up with me?"

"I'm sorry, Toph but Suki and I are in a tight relationship and I mean to keep it that way."

"Whatever."

"But we can still be friends. Besides, there are a lot more boys waiting for a tough girl for them! I bet it!"

"Like me..." Aang whispered lightly, barely hearing what he said.

"Yeah whatever."

"But whatever you do..."

"What?"

"Please don't cry. I--"

"Cry?! Cry?! CRY?! Why should I, Toph Bei Fong, the strongest earthbender in the world, cry over a simple thing like this?!"

"Toph--"

"I mean, c'mon!! I'm FIFTEEN and I know better than to cry!!"

"Toph, I know... you're mature now, so please still, whatever you do, please don't cry."

"Sokka?! I'm going to vow that from this day on, I, Toph Bei Fong, the strongest earthbender in the world, will not cry and that's final!! What did you think of me anyway?! Weak?!"

"No that's not it but--"

"I'm not one of those softies!"

Sokka sighed. "I know you're diff-- I mean... unique."

"And I definitely don't fall for flirtatious things!"

"Okay... I get it. You don't cry. But knowing you, you'd pretty much given up right now."

"WHAT?!"

"I mean remember the time you vowed to help us make camp? But you don't help us make camp!! And you made that promise three years ago!!"

"That was three years ago."

"And remember the time Appa had his new coat again and you promised to help him bathe? You didn't help us as soon as we asked you that time also if you would help us bathe Appa. But then, you said no!!"

"That--- look! This is the exact reason we can't be together!"

"Then why did our relationship last for two months?!"

"I was going easy on you!! Knowing you, you'd be the scardey cat of the group! You can't even bend!!"

"I'm a warrior!!"

"Listen! From this day on, expect me to not cry! Ever!"

"And what if you do?!"

"I won't!"

With her last words, fifteen year old Toph marched away, barely noticing the fifteen year old Avatar. "Toph I--" Sokka said and went some steps forward. He gave up instantly and noticed Aang.

"Aang?" Sokka asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing" Aang lied sheepishly. "I was just... looking for berries!"

"Behind a bush?"

"It could happen."

Sokka clenched his fists. "Face it..." he said as he hung his head in dispair. "I won't ever get Toph back since Suki and I are still dating."

Aang looked at Sokka then glanced at the empty way that Toph went through.

Few days have passed since Sokka and Toph broke up. They instantly returned to being friends and used sarcasm on each other like they used to.

"At least Sokka doesn't momentarily kiss Toph anymore..." Katara said and observed the pair.

As they landed on another clearing to stretch, Aang glanced at the bickering Toph and Sokka. It was about something unusual and not romantic-like like they used to.

That night, Toph couldn't sleep and was like the insomniac one for the past few days. Aang observed her now formed teenage body.

Toph stood there and tried to ponder. Should she cry? Or not? She held back her tears. The truth is, she still liked Sokka. Will he like her back again?

Just then, something bothered her and she felt light obvious footsteps. "What are you doing here, Twinkle Toes?" she asked harshly.

Aang appeared before a rock. "Um... picking berries?" Aang lied.

"At night? And before a rock?" Toph said while she arched an eyebrow. "How naive can you get? And besides... berries? On a rock? I can tell if you're lying you know."

_Stupid senses..._ Aang cursed. He walked towards Toph's figure.

Toph felt uneasy. The distance between them were mere. She felt another side of her protest. _You like him, don't you?_ one voice argued. _Do not!_ another voice argued with it.

Toph felt heat swell up to her cheeks. _C'mon! Decide already!_ Toph shook her head free of her thoughts.

Noticing this, Aang glanced at her while she shook her "slightly smaller than his" head. "Are you alright?" Aang asked.

Toph quickly snapped her head up. "I'm fine!" she blurted while one eye twitched crazily.

"You're... you're twitching" Aang inquired.

He was silenced when a pale slender hand appeared in front of his nose. "Look! I don't wanna talk about it!!" she said and turned to the opposite direction he was facing.

A short silence.

"I've..." Toph's almost shaky voice rang in the crisp night air. "I've been having a hard time lately..."

Aang heard her whimper then sniffle. "Are you crying?" he asked.

"NO!" Toph protested. She rubbed her eyes secretly but was obviously obvious to Aang. Toph's thoughts started to flood her brain again.

_C'mon... tell him. It's just three words: "I like you" then you're done! No, better yet: "I __love__ you". C'mon, you know want to. When you finally kiss this guy... POOF! Out goes all the horrible horrible memories of Sokka!_

_No! No! You still like Sokka, right? Remember the bickering?! Wait, that won't help. Remember the times... the times when he kisses you lightly on your cheek?! You know you still like the sweet cheek kisses..._

"No! No!" Toph said while clutching her temples. "Stop the thoughts!" Aang's head jerked to her direction.

"Are you alright?" Aang asked with full concern.

Toph instantly calmed down then placed her thoughts in order again. She released her temples and hit her hands on the ground. Aang's "Concern Bar" was to its highest level that it even extended 210 percent more.

"Are you alright? Toph?" Aang snapped. Something came to his mind instatly. Then his face turned to its emotionless state. "Y... you still like Sokka, don't you?"

Toph closed her eyes tightly. Aang heard her sniffle. Then another one...

"Are you crying?"

Toph's tears streamed her face. "I..." she started. "I..."

"Toph?"

"I... I don't know... what to... feel... about... Sokka..." Toph said.

Aang's feelings started to mix up and blast into pieces. Sokka is his friend but there was something in him that made Aang hate him. But above of it all, he just sighed and decided to postpone the "confession of eternal love" part.

As soon as Aang's mind got transported back to earth, he looked at the now crying Toph. "But you said that you won't cry..." Aang inquired.

"I know..." came out a faint response from her.

Aang settled Toph sitting beside him, then hugged her. "There are times that you have to move on... and find another person. But if you want to keep it all to yourself, so be it. But it'll be best if you can tell it some person, and I'm always open" Aang explained. Wait... he's starting to sound like Katara! Is he turning gay?

Moving on, Toph wiped her tears away and smiled. "Thanks Twinkle Toes" she said and gave him a slight punch.

Though it was so called "slight" to Toph, Aang still winced a little and smiled, knowing he made someone happy. "Thanks for what?" he asked and rubbed his shoulder while Toph stood up.

"Thanks for being there. Always. You're always there to break my fall," Toph said and smiled at him. "You're a great friend." With that, she went away and raised a hand, signaling that she was going to sleep. On the way, Toph thought of Aang as more than a friend. Not to mention the times that he was there for her, more like an actual boyfriend would do.

Aang smiled at the direction... "Wait," Aang said as a look of confusion passed through his face. "Did she just call me Aang a while ago?"

**Well, how was that one... yeah, felt good writing it! Oh yeah!! Aw man!! Oooh woo!! Oh yeah, the ages: Aang and Toph: fifteen, Katara: seventeen, Sokka: nineteen. Which reminds me... SOKKA'S A PEDOPHILE!!!! Hehe... just felt like saying that... now, business. Tell me if that was good. Now that you've read it, look for a button. Wait, no! Not the back button! The one below!! Now find it!! It's below!! Beside it has a "Submit Review" thing. That's it!! You found it! Good for you!! Now press it. Press it!! Now leave something. Comments, things whatever... well, good day everybody!! **


End file.
